Carbon monoxide poisoning is a potentially life threatening situation which occurs by the inhalation of carbon monoxide (CO). In general, red blood cells are responsible for delivering oxygen to cells and tissues for normal functioning. In the presence of carbon monoxide, the red blood cells tend to pick up carbon monoxide molecules at a faster rate than oxygen molecules. Therefore, given a large presence of carbon monoxide molecules, the body replaces oxygen with carbon monoxide, resulting in damage to the cells and tissues and significant toxicity to the central nervous system. Carbon monoxide poisoning manifests with the symptoms of headache, dizziness, weakness, nausea, vomiting, chest pain, and confusion. Given that these symptoms are generally not associated with fatal disease statistics and mimic other common illnesses, it is difficult for patients to recognize and harder for doctors to diagnosis. If not treated properly and immediately, carbon monoxide poisoning is fatal.
Carbon monoxide is an odorless, colorless, tasteless, and non-irritating gas. Because of its difficulty in detection, it is not surprising that a significant number of deaths have been attributed to carbon monoxide poisoning. For a time period between the years 1979 and 1988, over 56,000 deaths were listed as having carbon monoxide as a contributing cause. Of those 56,000 cases, 46% (approximately 25,900 people) were categorized as a suicide and 21% (approximately 11,500 people) were categorized as unintentional. From 1999 until 2004, 16,400 deaths were attributed to carbon monoxide poisoning, with 16% (approximately 2,650) categorized as unintentional. While the numbers have decreased over the last decade, it is estimated that nearly 2,000 Americans will die as a result of intentional carbon monoxide poisoning, as well as another 400 Americans will die each year from unintentional poisoning. More importantly, given the new technology to operate vehicles remotely, this number is expected to increase.
Common sources of carbon monoxide include heating and cooking equipment, blocked fireplaces, and furnaces. Furnaces, for example, may be installed at various areas within a home such as the basement, the attic or within a closet. Any of these installations could infiltrate the house with carbon monoxide in the event of a malfunction. A mechanical failure, such as a fractured heat exchanger, may force carbon monoxide through the duct-work of the house to create a toxic condition. Another common source of carbon monoxide in residential settings is motor vehicles. Automobiles, for example, produce carbon monoxide that can reach dangerous levels when left running in a closed or poorly ventilated garage. It is not uncommon for the carbon monoxide in the garage to infiltrate the attached home. Should such an event occur while the unit occupants are sleeping, fatal consequences may result.
Common methods for minimizing carbon monoxide result from two primary mechanisms. The first mechanism relies on knowledge and vigilance. When installing devices that could produce carbon monoxide, it is advisable that such devices are used and installed by professionals in accordance with the manufacture's instructions. Use of portable generators and other portable fuel burning devices are strongly discouraged in an enclosed area such as the home, garage, or other part of a residential space. While such steps are important to minimize the risk of carbon monoxide leaks, the only way to know if the home contains undesirable levels of carbon monoxide is through installation of carbon monoxide detectors. Typically, carbon monoxide detectors are coupled to an audible alarm in order to alert the homeowner that the levels of carbon monoxide are dangerous and action must be taken. To be effective, therefore, the user must be able to hear the audible alarm and be capable of exiting the contaminated area.